Your Christmas Surpise
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: I have to drive down a deserted road, deal with an older brother, and someone how manage to finish my new years resolution six days before the new year. Okay, lets do this. Maybe. One-shot.


I was driving on the snow covered road, windshield wipers running as light snow is falling. Sakura was asleep in the passenger seat, she should`ve been up, but she gave me exact directions and what the place looked like. I wouldn`t miss it, is what she said, and for the fact that the road is like one way, and the houses are scattered around. Why am I going down a almost deserted road, and my girlfriend sleeping in the passenger seat? One word. Christmas, three more words, with the parents.

Sakura and me have been going out since junior year, and she lived with her aunt in the city because her parents were, are retired, out here, in the middle of know-where. Her parents want to meet me, and it`s a tradition to go to her parent`s house on Christmas, we`ve been in college for a year-halfish, Sakura`s twenty and I`m twenty-one. I`ve never met her parents, except for once, but the last few Christmas`s we haven`t been together, I went to my folks and she went to hers, but this year my parents decided to go away, so I`m meeting Sakura`s parents. Hence why I am driving on a deserted road.

Her parents and her brother, plus his wife, glad they got no kids, for a whole almost two weeks. I just hope that Sakura got her temper from her grandma or something, because I do not want to deal with two Sakura tempers. I heard Sakura waking up, and she stretched in the little space she had.

"Are we almost there Sauke?"

"I don`t know you tell me." She looked around and smiled.

"Turn in the driveway with the red mailbox." I saw it up ahead and I am glad this car ride is almost over, three hours in a car can be very uncomfortable.

"Got it." I started slowing down, and slowly pulled into the driveway and started my way up, the long driveway. Sakura was jumping in her seat, and I guess when you only see your parents once a year you get excited.

"We are here! Park it already Sasuke!" Now she is jumping in her seat, great.

"Okay Sakura, sit down." I parked the car, and before I knew it she was already out of the car and running into the house. I sighed and opened my door and got out at normal speed. I left the bags in the car, Miss Princess can help me with those. I walked into the house and sure enough Sakura is hugging her mom and dad, her dad was the first to notice me.

"Sasuke, I was wondering where you were."

"I had to park the car."

"Well it`s nice to see you again." He came over and gave me a hug and Sakura came back over to me and hugged me around the waist. _She`ll pay later. _

"Well why don`t you guys get your bags and get settled, dinner will be ready after your brother gets here soon." We nodded and headed back out to the car,hummer, and grabbed our bags, but I gave Sakura a warning.

"You owe me tonight Pinky." I whispered it in her ear, and I saw her shiver.

-At dinner.

"So Sasuke what are you going for in school?"

"Business, I inherit my father`s company." Sakura`s mom is a great cook, so that`s where Sakura gets her cooking skills, she even told her mom to put tomatos out on the table. Her brother, Sasori, and his wife are here now, and we`re eating. Duh. The conversation went like that through out dinner.

"Well everyone should make sure to have all their presents wrapped and get some sleep we got a big Christmas eve day tomorrow." Mrs. Haruno told us as we cleaned everything up, Sakura was in the doorway waiting, but I have to talk to her dad first.

"Go ahead Sakura I`ll be there in a minute." She nodded and turned around and headed back up to the room we`re staying in. I walked back over to her dad and asked him if we could talk.

-Up in the room. ~Normal P.O.V

Sakura was laying down in the bed and was wondering what would take Sasuke so long. She started to fall asleep, but she heard the door open and Sasuke stepped in the room quietly, probably figuring she was already sleep. Sasuke took his shirt and pants off, left with only his boxers on and climbed into the bed.

"What took you so long?" He cuddled up to Sakura and wrapped his hands around her waist, snuggling into her hair.

"I got distracted talking to your mom."

*Yawn* "Okay I`m going to bed, night." He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Night."

-Next Morning.

Sasuke woke up, and stretched out, suprised when he found his little pink haired princess gone. _The only time she`ll get up early is at her parents house? _He stretched out some more, and started to get up out of bed, yawning the more he got up.

"You`re up finally." Sakura stood in the doorway already dressed and wide awake. Sasuke didn`t do anything, but slowly nod, he didn`t really sleep good, he was going through scenarios in his mind, and couldn`t rest easily.

"Well you got about twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, and meet us down stairs and get breakfast." Sasuke just got up and walked over to Sakura kissing her on the head and going to get clothes to change into after his shower.

"I`ll be down in time."

-Later in the day.

"So can we play uno Sasuke?" Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, and his wife are all walking into the house after a long, tiring, and fun christmas eve.

"What the hell Sakura can`t you not talk about your sex life games around me?" Sasori was yelling at his sister, flushed she would say something like that in front of him.

"I ment the card game! Pervert!" Sakura`s face is beat red, and Sasuke looks like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Oh." Akward silence. *Cricket* *Cricket*

"So can we go play uno?"

"Yeah." They all said and headed upstairs. When they sat down and Sasuke was next to Sasori, he had to ask the question.

"So ah, uno really isn`t some new sex thing I`m missing right?"

"No its not."

"Whew good, didn`t want to fall behind." The game went on, Sakura only won one round, and complained that Sasuke was going agains her since he was winning most of them. Finally after Sakura`s parents convinced them to go to bed, and Sasuke dragged Sakura away from the game, everyone ended up in bed.

-Morning.

Everyone had woken up, the poor kids were lucky enough that they fell asleep before the old people got it on. Gross. Especially how they were acting like horny teenagers in the morning.

"So who`s gonna be santa?"

"I think Sasuke."

"No, it`s Mr. H`s job."

"Alrighty then."

~I watched as the presents are handed out one by one, we all got some and Sakura was on a high with all of it. I got some presents put in too, but I was more nervous to give Sakura her big present from me. I kept fingering it in my pocket, and watched as the present numbers dwindled, one by one they got unwrapped. Finally, the last present was for Sasori, and once he opened it everyone was going to get up.

"Sasuke-boy you said you had another present." I came back into reality and slowly nodded, getting up, and standing, making it seem like I was going to get it. I slowy turned towards Sakura and got down on one knee and pulling it out of my pocket.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, but I heard her utter the answer.

**-The end. XD joking here you go.**

"Of course." She jumped on me and before I knew it she was kissing me on the floor, and having her brother looking disgusted.

"Know I expect grandchildren soon."

"Dear!"

"What? I want grandchildren."

"Well yeah, but" I tuned the rest out as Sakura was hugging me to death, and admiring the ring. Looking at my soon to be amazing wife.

* * *

**Done! A week after Xmas, but as said I lost intersest in my first, then the next, so I did this one, and yeah. I know I kinda blached it out, but I think its cute. Now go play uno! XD**

**~Chao**


End file.
